Close to Me (Season 13)
Close to Me is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 13. Main Plot Maya invites both Zig and Miles to the dance, but Zoe and Tristan think it's only asking for trouble given both the boys' clear interest in her. Sub Plot Jenna and Connor try to get voted queen and king at the dance... where an unfortunate event happens. Alli and Dallas announce the names of the king and queen. Jenna and Connor get voted to be king and queen, and when Connor takes Jenna's hand and raises her arm, her dress slips off uncovering one of her breasts. Jenna runs off the stage and into the bathroom where Alli meets her. Alli assures her that it was fine, and leaves the bathroom. Connor walks in the bathroom with a shirt to cover Jenna. Jenna tells Connor that she was jealous of the 9th grade girls, and Connor assures her that he does not love them. This is when Jenna and Connor exchange "I love you's." Third Plot Becky becomes jealous when Jack tags along to the dance with her and Imogen, ruining their girl's night. Imogen, Becky, and Jack are practicing their project, and when Imogen leaves, Jack tells Becky that she was going to ask Imogen to the semi-formal. Becky tells her that she is going with Imogen, but Jack questions her liking girls. At the semi-formal, Becky and Imogen are dancing to a fast-beat song, when suddenly a slow song comes on. Becky tells Imogen that she has never slow-danced with another girl, and Imogen shows her how to. Becky realizes that she can't dance with girls and Imogen is thankful because she wanted them to stay friends. Later, Becky meets up with Jack and tells her that she can go dance with Imogen, because they are just friends. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song Close to Me by The Cure. *This episode shares the same name as the season 9 episode Close To Me. |-| Gallery= 1326_01.jpg 1326_02.jpg Mm2.jpg Mmmayaa.jpg Miles-zig.jpg Her bhhbughh.jpg Bnnjhihj.jpg Vhhbhbbhhb.jpg Hbuhuhjh.jpg Bjhjhjjn.jpg Hbuhuhjhjh.jpg Jhhhughjbh.jpg Hgghhgbh.jpg Gjhjhjjhjnhj.jpg Ghghjjh.jpg Gujbjhjh.jpg Zoe Maya Tristan.jpg Grace Maya.jpg Zig tiny.jpg Alli B..jpg Jenna .jpg Maya Miles .jpg Image.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *MTV Canada Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Niamh Wilson as Jack Supporting Cast *Richard Walters as Tiny *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth |-| Quotes= *Clare to Becky: "How do you accidently ask someone out?" Drew: "It's easier than you think." |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch Close to Me (season 13) on MTV Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes